Predatory
by Veronique Roux
Summary: All Sam wants is for Lucifer to go away. All Dean can see is the blood. A series of drabbles entertaining the lengths Sam would go to to fight off his hallucinations.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys :D

so, this is my first fic in a few months, the last one i posted...i think it was in june? i'm not sure. but school's starting, and it's the weekend right now, so i figured that i'd write this down.

the prompt comes from my sister, bluecharlotte if you want to look her up on here, she's a destiel shipper and i think she might have published one of the ones she was working on so you can go look at that if your into it ::)

so, this will contain much protective!Dean, hurt!Sam, a bit of Castiel and a healthy dose of Hallucifer. Hold on to your socks, everybody.

Read long and prosper :)

* * *

The Devil never lied.

That was perhaps what Sam hated the most about Lucifer, he never once told him a lie. It was said that he'd weave lies with a silver tongue, but he didn't. He had no need to. The truth hurt much worse.

Dean had told him to press on his scar. The pain made Lucifer disappear. He wasn't real as long as he could feel it, real, live pain. It was relieving. It was also how this all started.

Maybe he should blame Dean, then. He didn't. He never could.

This one was all on his shoulders. Just like everything else.

"He's stronger than you," the Devil would whisper in his ear, "A better person, you know. Even I wish you were more like him. He wouldn't be so easy to break."

Sam knows all of those things. He knows them much too well.

"You deserve this, Sammy," and the whisper changed to a hiss, "You brought this on yourself."

He bristles (only Dean can call him that) but he doesn't argue. His words are like a thousand knives, cutting through him like he's made of butter.

Sam presses on his scar. The dull ache distracts him, just for a moment, but Lucifer only grins. "I'm disappointed. I thought we were past that." He tutted loudly.

His finger digs a little deeper. Blood seeps out like water from a leaking faucet and he scoffs at the analogy, because God knows he has a few screws loose.

Lucifer laughs derisively. "It isn't enough, Sam. It won't be quite that easy."

An growl rips from his throat, and he reaches under the pillow of his crappy bed in their crappy motel room and grabs his knife. Face twisting into a grimace, he plunges it forcefully into his palm, reopening the cut and sending a shower of red onto the sweat-soaked sheets.

Dean rolls over in his sleep. Lucifer disappears.

His hand is stinging like a bitch, but he closes his eyes with a smile on his face.

For the first time in weeks, months, even, all he can hear is the tick of the clock and the rush of cars outside the room.

Perhaps that little sting isn't too much to take, if he gets this in return.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys :)

so, here's chapter two, which i decided to throw together pretty fast today because i'd like to get it out before the weekend ends. i wasn't ecstatic about how the last one turned out, so i'm hoping this will be a little better.

i'm listening to sad music right now so this might turn out to be horrifically angsty. or maybe i won't be influenced. we'll see.

well, not gonna take up too much space here.

Enjoy!

* * *

It became a constant in a life where constants didn't exist, and he found he could really do without it.

He took another sip of coffee, rubbing at his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on. Lucifer was seated next to Dean across the greasy table, humming obnoxiously and playing with a flame on his fingertip. As Sam watched, the devil flicked the tiny fireball across the table. It landed on Sam's palm, and he clamped his teeth shut to strangle a pained shout. Surreptitiously, he pressed his thumb painfully hard onto a deep slice that was gouged into his forearm. Lucifer sighed plaintively as he flickered out of sight.

Dean gave him a suspicious glance, but didn't seem to be paying him much attention. He was scrolling down a webpage on the laptop, brows furrowed in concentration. Sam sighed quietly, letting his eyes fall closed for just a second.

And an airhorn went off in his left ear.

He shot up, eyes wide open, and looked around frantically to find Lucifer laughing at him from the next seat over. Dean followed his gaze, and finding nothing, he cleared his throat.

"Is...is he there now?"

Sam nodded tensely, pressing his fist into his arm, aggravating at least half of the cuts there. Lucifer disappeared for half a second, but he was back, and Sam didn't much like the way he was grinning.

"It's not enough, Sammyboy," he whispered, sipping Sam's drink, "You know how to end this."

"Sam?" Dean was standing next to him now, gripping his shoulder. "Sam, you okay?"

He forced a smile and a nod as the flames licked their way up his legs.

* * *

**well, it's a little shorter than yesterday's but that's okay...hmm... still not totally sure if I like it. I think I'm out of practice haha**


End file.
